4 v 4: Celestial Free-for-ALL!
by SkyDragon6uster
Summary: Two wielders go all out. Only rule. No gold keys.


Part One

"Open! Gate of the chisel! Caelum!" The mechanized Celestial spirit flung from its gate with a whirl of my gate key. It began making whirring and beeping sounds. Flying in circles, and bouncing up and down. "I know. I've missed you, too Caelum." I laughed. It began rubbing against me like a small kitten. I continued to laugh and play along.

"Hey! I thought we were training here. You're supposed to be helping me!" Lana's innocent voice shrieked in disapproval. "Open! Gate of the Hunter! Orion!" A golden light enveloped her hand, and the hunter spirit, Orion appeared. A brown pelt covered his waist and legs while he sported a silver-plated breastplate and matching boots. Sword and shield in hand, his light brown hair pulled into a ponytail, the spirit meant business. His piercing blue eyes met mines with pure intensity. I followed suit with a glare of my own.

"Ready, Caelum?" I asked. It beeped, and then morphed into it's weapon form. I grabbed the mechanical longsword, and began the charge. Orion readies himself, as I met him with a fierce blow. Blocking it of course, I could tell my former spirit wasn't holding back. We met blades again and again, matching each other in strength and speed. I swipe for his legs, and he jumps and aims for my head. I quickly block as he swings his foot towards me. I tilt Caelum to block his kick, and swing widely to create space. We dash at each other in near synchronicity. We met blades, and held a stalemate. "Orion. Long time, no see."

"Indeed, old friend. How goes all?" Orion asked with a bright smile. Not shifting his grip on his sword.

"Pretty well, thanks. I trust you and Lana are working well together?" I replied.

"Indeed. Thank you." Orion smiled. I smiled back. He began to tighten his face in a struggle to push me back to no success.

"Well you're getting sloppy old friend.." I pushed Orion's blade into the air and followed up with a mid-air roundhouse. He blocked it near effortlessly. Immediately after, I swung Caelum into his shield, and sent him flying back, feet flat on the ground. He dragged through the dirt, and halted himself only a few inches away from Lana. I land on the ground, and met them with a vicious look.

"I'm not holding back either, you know." My face tightened with composure. Lana's eyes and mines met with intensity.

"Lana. Are you sure?" Orion's voice rang past her concentration. He looked back at her.

"I'm not gonna get anywhere being scared." Lana replied. She pulled out a second key. Silver adorned with golden wisps. My eyes widened in amazement. She was attempting Simultaneous Release. "Open! Gate of the Seven Sisters!" The Key began to glow. "Éna! Dio!"

"Greek?" I thought to myself. This key was a complete mystery to me. The gate of the seven sisters constellation, also known as Pleiades. I readied myself. Two golden streams flew from the key to spawn two beautiful young women. Adorning pure white, flowing dresses. In knee-high ancient Greek sandals. One had long blonde, curled hair. The other a short brunette bob cut. Both had beautiful green eyes.

"I am Maia." the blonde boasted. Swinging her hair past her shoulder, then dashing at me. Her foot meeting my blade with deadly speed. I grunted at the power behind it. I held my stance only to see the other appear at my side, with the same speed.

"I am known as Electra." She balled her fist surrounded her hand in a green electrical current. She swung it towards me and released a green bolt of electricity at my back. The bolt made contact and sent me flying and I lost hold of Caelum. The electricity paralyzed me, as I flew higher. My eyes widened as I witnessed Orion fly above me. His sword at the ready. It surrounded itself with a fierce orange flame. I couldn't move. I was in trouble.

"CAELUM! NOW!" I screamed. A clean white light flung through the smoke cloud the bolt caused, past me, and ran into Orion. I peaked the blast impact, as I began to fall back down to Earth. Still paralyzed, I began to fall faster and faster. I struggle to reach my keys, and I finally manage to grip the one I needed. "Open! Gate of the Unicorn! Monoceros!" A golden light flung to the ground from my key, and then back up. And sprang out a beautiful white horse, with a luxurious golden horn. Light-blue flames surrounded its hooves. It it also constituted its beautiful mane and tail. Monoceros caught me in the knick of time. It let loose a loud bellow. With it's healing powers, it healed my paralysis.

"They're good." Monoceros laughed.


End file.
